The eyes of forgiveness
by BellRurunei
Summary: This is a one shot of lithuania getting heal after a terror filled night.


It wasn't unusual to wake up cold in Russia's house. But it was not often that Estonia and Latvia woke up without Lithuania next to them. It did happen sometimes but if it did the two nations knew that they needed to prepare for the worse. Estonia groaned. "Ravis go prepare a warm bath or lukewarm but not to cold or hot we need it to be at least a little comforting"

"Oh...kkakakakayy." Latvia shook and quickly ran into the shared bathroom the trio had.

Estonia got up and threw on some clothes. He tiptoed down the stairs passing a room that rubbled with Russian snores.

The stairs creaked as Estonia made it to the dreaded basement. The door was open but there was darkness was inside. Estonia took a quick breath ready for the reaction that turning the light not would extract. Click a white light illuminated the bloody floor.

"No please please sorry sorry sorry" Lithuania jolted awake cowering against the wall.

"It's just me." Estonia called out.

Lithuania blinked a few times and recognized Estonia. "Oh it's you". He went limp again but still was awake staring at his own bloody hand. "Help please" the broken whisper wove around Estonia like a cloak.

"That's why I am down here. We have to get you upstairs. You think you can do that"

"I...I can't stand up. But if you are able to pick me up it might work" Lithuania said.

'Dam' thought Estonia, 'He broke his leg again'

Estonia carefully and slowly lifted Lithuania up. He could feel Lithuania wince at every movement.

It took forever to get him and Lithuania up the stairs but eventually they made it. Ravis was pacing back a forth waiting for them.

"Ravis is the bath ready?" Estonia asked.

"Ye yes but it's a little to warm I think."

"That's Okay Ravis I don't mind just as long as in warm and not cold" Lithuania said in a singsong voice. Estonia cursed Russia in his head again. Lithuania was disassociating which never had a good outcome.

"Lativa you have to help me here get his shirt I got the rest." Estonia said. The two gently stripped Lithuania of the torn and blood stained clothes this of course reveled the wounds of the night. Estonia sighed tiredly and Ravis looked green. Lithuania back was bloody and infected. He chest had several knife strokes and his legs had been beaten one broken.

"Ravis go get some bandages". Estonia said. Ravis thankful to get out of the room ran out to go find the medical supplies. Estonia then picked Lithuania up and took him into the small bathroom. Placing him in the tube. Lithuania flinched at the water touching his wounds yet he still had the dreamy smile on his face. Estonia couldn't help but wonder where Lithuania was at the moment. He found a simple wash cloth and ever so gently began cleaning Lithuania's back of blood and dirt. He focused on Leit's back and legs. Estonia felt a bit guilty for not being brave enough to look Lithuania in the eyes. Lithuania was shivering. "Estonia...It's cold."Estonia could hear the bittersweet sadness in his voice. Lithuania was back from what ever memories that had been distancing him from the present. "I know but we are almost done." Estonia said. He glanced at the knife strokes on Lithuania chest. Blind white hot rage filled him when he cleared the blood away. Russia had done the unforgivable again. On Lithuania's chest carved out was one simple word. "Mine". Estonia was never one to show to much emotion but that made him pause only slightly. It was enough for the beat Lithuania so notice. "Estonia look at me." He said.

"Not right now I got finish cleaning you up" Estonia voice cracked little on the up.

"Estonia now." Liet used a firmer voice and grasped Estonia's shoulder with his too thin hands. Estonia looked at him. Lithuania's eyes was filled with so much pain and yet there was something else there was a kindness that was beyond time.

"You are angry but Estonia if you act out today. You will get hurt and not just your body but your soul. This anger you feel is warranted but it will hurt you if you do not let go." Lithuania said. "You cannot let this out on Russia. He will kill you. You let this out right here and right now "

Estonia shook. "I can't you will..."

"No I will be fine."

Estonia shook even more not from pain but from anger. "He hurt you. He hurt you so bad. I hate him. I hate him so much so much so so much. Why does he do this Why??" Hot angry tears were coming now and Estonia didn't know how to stop them. "And Liet you forgive him every time Why just why." Estonia cried.

Lithuania reached out and cupped Estonia's face in his hands. "Shh I know I know. Estonia I forgive him because I have too. I have been here so long that I understand Him. When you understand why someone is hurting you is easer to let go. That doesn't mean it's right. And it doesn't mean you forget or that it didn't happen. Forgiveness is a promise that you won't seek revenge. I do not seek revenge on Russia. I can't if I did it would be wrong. As much as in feels like it the world can't be eye for an eye. If it was everyone would be blind." Lithuania's stroked Estonia's hair as he cried.

"It is so hard. To watch this happen. I can't help I never can help." Estonia sobbed.

"Oh Estonia you are helping right now. And you have done a wonderful job." Lithuania said that small hopeful smile on his face once again. Estonia shook his head trying to get back to full composure. It took a few moments but he managed to stop crying.

"Estonia I think I am all clean now and the water is cold can we go to bed now?" Lithuania asked. Estonia almost laughed at the fact Liet though it was nighttime Almost.

"Yeah That is probably a good idea." He lifted Lithuania out of the bath and took him to the bed. Ravis must have already brought the bandages in because there was already a pile on the bed. He wrapped Lithuania and then tried to set the broken leg. "Liet where is your pjs?" He asked.

"There some in the bottom drawer." Lithuania said. "I know this probably sounds weird but could I um could you grab the pink ones."

Estonia simply shrugged and grabbed them. The pjs were definitely pink bright and frilly. "Where in world did you get these." Estonia asked.

Lithuania got a far away look on his face. "Poland made them. Though the color is pretty loud, they are pretty comfortable".

Estonia inwardly face palmed how could he be so stupid of course Poland would have made this. He helped Lithuania into the pjs and the helped him into the bed. Lithuania closed his eyes tired but Estonia could notice Lithuania's fearful shaking. He grabbed the Lithuanian's hand and Liet relaxed a little bit. It took awhile but Liet eventually did fall to sleep. Estonia gently put his hand down. "Liet I don't think I can say this when you are awake but. You are the best of us. I think if we survive this I hope you will be there to watch us be free, and right now I cant forgive. But maybe someday I can." Estonia quietly left the room it was time to do the housework.


End file.
